Portable, insulated storage containers are known in the art and such containers may be used, for example, for storing bottled or canned beverages and the like. Such containers have also been utilized for a variety of other purposes such as the storage and transport of other types of articles.
A number of the aforesaid prior art containers have included outer bags and receptacles which are selectively positionable in the bag or removable therefrom. Often, the user has a difficult time maintaining a grasp of the receptacle when inserting or removing it. While it is known to affix separate handles to the receptacle, such feature adds cost to the container. Further, it is not unknown for handles to break away from the receptacle, particularly when the receptacle is filled with heavy objects. Another difficulty arises in that handles affixed to receptacles of this nature can distort the receptacle when it is being removed or inserted into position relative to the bag. Obviously, this can make it difficult to carry out these actions.